Question
by Dark enchanter
Summary: Lolo has a question that needs answering, and noone to turn to... LoloxGuntz, rated M for a reason


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, Namco owns everything, except the pairing that was created by Solitary Shadow.

**Warning:** Slightly explicit content ahead

**Question**

Lolo asked herself the same question time after time after time; hundreds, thousands, perhaps even millions of times over in her head, but she never got a satisfactory answer. So she kept asking. '_Is this right?_' She didn't know. She hadn't the answer, and no-one else to ask for it. So, once again, she ended up empty-handed. Sighing, she opened her eyes and raised her head up to the statue of the Goddess Claire, who she had been bent over in prayer to. She felt dirty, thinking about such matters in front of a statue of her beloved Goddess, or even the temple that housed said statue. But she couldn't take her mind off of it, not ever. So, she had to ask.

"Is this right?" She whispered to the statue, staring into its eyes of stone as she asked. The eyes stared back at her, their expression not changing, but Lolo felt she could find the answer in them regardless. As she looked, she couldn't tell what they were trying to tell her. Was it a look of sorrow? Of compassion? Or one of judgement? Try as she might, she just couldn't tell. After what felt like an age, she got up off of her knees, bowed and left, feeling no closer to the answer than before.

It was the same thing every day. Every day she'd arrive here with the same question burning in her mind, flickering in her eyes and dancing on the edge of her lips. As she walked with her head hunched over in thought, and as she passed the other priestesses, she could swear that they knew. They could smell it, she insisted to herself, he scent of it must be coming off of her in waves, passing the nostrils of anyone who leant in too close.

Leaving the temple, she walked towards the mines that lead out of La-Lakoosha, still pondering her predicament. It was like her feet were on auto-pilot, walking independently of her own thought, allowing her to fully concentrate on the problem at hand. An hour (and a few miles) later, she stood at the entrance to the Volk city, still no closer to the answer than she had been before.

Walking through the city, she couldn't help but feel out of place, her peaceful demeanour contrasting heavily against the war-like attitudes of the Volken people. For the first few weeks, people would cease their fighting to stare at the young priestess girl passing through their city, curious as to what she was doing here, of all places. Now, she was a part of the norm, and no-one offered her even a lingering glance as they continued their fighting.

A building exploded over to her right, temporarily snapping her out of her trace. She stepped to the side and raised an arm to her face to protect it from debris. When the dust had settled, she continued walking, and thinking. It unnerved her at times, how she had gotten used to this. But, it was a part of her life now, and she had adjusted to it. Perhaps a little too well.

Eventually, she reached her destination, a house in the middle of the city, and one of the few that appeared unaffected by the fighting. No-one would dare attack _this_ house, fearing the fiery wrath of the person who lived there. Walking up to the door, Lolo extracted a key from her pocket and slid it into the lock, giving it a sharp twist to unlock the door. With a satisfying _click_ the door granted her access, and she stepped inside without hesitation.

As she'd expected, the house was empty. Letting the door close behind her, she stepped into what could be called the living room. Guns and munitions lay scattered everywhere, non-so-carefully strewn across every flat surface, and weapons with straps hung off any upward-pointing object, from lamps to the legs of an upturned table. The smell of gunpowder hung in the air and gave off an almost visible haze that would make most people gasp for breath. But not her. Stepping carefully through the make-shift armoury, she deposited her small handbag of things in the first vacant place she saw, and made her way into the kitchen area. Once there, she raided the fridge, looking for something, anything, that was still edible.

Stale bread, and a plate of ham. Goody.

Using a knife, she scraped the thin film of jam from the inside of a near-empty jar and applied it to the bread, making herself a rather unappetising sandwich out of the scraps of food she found. After she finished, she took a bite. Horrible. She continued eating it regardless, it the best thing she could put together under the circumstances.

She swallowed with a grimace and took another bite, trying to quell her incredible hunger. Chewing the food slowly, she turned around and looked into the living room, still thinking, as always. Was this really where she wanted to stay for the rest of her life? Standing in a dodgy kitchen, eating leftover food and forever questioning the morality of her actions?

She sighed and turned back around, picking up the sandwich for yet another unfulfilling bite. After finishing the sandwich, she just placed her elbows on the sideboard and continued to think, whilst boring a hole in the wall with her stare. '_If this isn't what I want, then what do I want?_' She contemplated this, trying to see if the answer to this question was any easier to find than to the previous question. She stood there for close to an hour, thinking it through. She was so deep in thought, she didn't hear the front door open and shut, or the soft padding of feet against the floor. It wasn't until she felt a pair of paws cup her breasts that she realised there was anyone in the house but her.

Her body stiffened to the unexpected touch, a shiver working its way down her spine as her mind frantically tried to comprehend what was happening. Realisation setting in, her body relaxed again and she melted into the familiar embrace. All negative thoughts were cast from her mind in an instant, all she could think about were the pair of firm paws now gently massaging her breasts and the lips sucking gently on her neck. She let out a soft, passionate moan at the attention she was getting.

"Evening priestess." A low, seductive voice whispered in her ear slowly, before a tongue was run along it. She moaned again at this.

"Guntz..." Suddenly she wanted more; much more. Guntz picked up on this, and asked her if she'd rather go to his room. She nodded enthusiastically. Taking her paw in his, he led her back through the living room, up the stairs, and into his room at the end of the hall.

The room was tatty and slowly falling apart, but this mattered not to either of them. Crossing the splintering wooden floor, they both settled themselves down on their bed. Their bed. Guntz had bought it especially for them. A large, king-sized four-poster with rich velvet sheets and feathered pillows, a parallel to the single-person crib he had slept in prior, and to the rest of the room. While the rest of the room spoke of poverty and filth, the bed gave the impression of royalty, and untold riches. It looked out of place, much like Lolo herself.

Both now comfortably sitting, Guntz wasted no time at all, removing the girl's priestess hat with a flick of his wrist and leaning in close to kiss her. She placed her arms around his neck and raised her own lips to meet his, parting them for him as soon as she felt his warm tongue brush against them. He willingly pushed his tongue into her mouth, forcing it in as deep as it would go. Lolo gasped slightly, but recovered quickly and coiled her own tongue around it, sucking it gently as she did so.

As this continued, one of Guntz's paws began unbuttoning Lolo's blouse whilst the other drew soft circles on her back. After the garment was unbuttoned, it was cast aside like the hat, and Guntz's efforts were focused on undoing her bra, an act to which the girl put up no resistance. Seconds later, that too was on the floor, leaving the young priestess fully topless.

Laying her down gently on the bed, he looked over her body, admiring it as he did every night. Her soft, pale skin stood out in contrast against the blood red sheets, both colours complimenting the many small purple, blue and brown bruises that covered her lower neck and breasts. Seeking to make a new mark, Guntz bent down, straddling her, and closed his lips around her collar-bone, sucking and teasing the flesh beneath. Lolo let out soft mews in time with each suck, lick and bite, obviously enjoying the treatment immensely.

Confident enough that he'd left a mark, he left the now pinkish section of skin and began to move downwards, placing his hands on both sides of the girls hips and hooking his fingers into the waistband of her skirt, loosening it slightly.

"Guntz..." Lolo groaned. He immediately stopped what he was doing, raising his head up to look at her.

"Yes?" He enquired, wondering what was so urgent as to interrupt him.

"Do you love me?" She asked, eyes wide innocent. Guntz chuckled slightly.

"Forever and always." He brushed the side of her cheek gently and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Satisfied that her concerns had been addressed, he returned to his task, pulling her skirt and knickers down slowly. "And I'm never going to let you go." He finally removed the items of clothing, it also falling aside, forgotten. "Because, you're mine." He finished, taking Lolo's hands and pining them gently above her head.

* * *

Lolo asked herself the same question time after time after time; hundreds, thousands, perhaps even millions of times over in her head, but she never got a satisfactory answer. So she kept asking. '_Is this right?_' She didn't know. She hadn't the answer, and no-one else to ask for it. So, once again, she ended up empty-handed. Sighing, she opened her eyes and raised her head up to the Death God before her, who she was locked in an embrace with. She felt dirty, thinking about such matters in front of her beloved, or even the house that they had made their home. But she couldn't take her mind off of it, not ever. So, she had to ask. 

"Is this right?" She whispered to the sleeping wolf, staring into his closed eyelids as she asked. They showed no signs of opening, but Lolo felt she could find the answer in them regardless. As she looked, she couldn't tell what they were trying to tell her. Was it a look of sorrow? Of compassion? Or one of lust? Try as she might, she just couldn't tell. As the sunlight began to creep into the room from the single boarded up window, she rose from the bed, gathered her clothes and left, feeling no closer to the answer than before.

* * *

Aww... poor Lolo. She just doesn't know what to do... What can say? Not all stories have a happy ending, unfortunately. I'd appreciate some reviews people, right now I have to get back to my one-shot, which is promising to be the biggest single-chapter piece in the Klonoa section. It just refuses to stop growing -.- 


End file.
